A Forbidden Love
by Kyosbestbuddyever13
Summary: This story is a heart renching tear jurking tail! With mild languge and a dramatic ending it is sure to shake the ages!
1. A Forbidden Love

A Forbidden Love By Kyosbestbuddyever13

Me: Hi! This is my first time writing fan fiction ever! I thought I'd give it a try because there is nothing else better to do so here I go. (Deep breath)

Yuki: WAIT!

Me: (Let it all out) what?

Yuki: You have to write a disclaimer before you can start!

Me: **…?**

Yuki: You have know idea what a disclaimer is do you?

Me: None what so ever.

Yuki: (Sigh) You have to say that you don't own Fruits Baskets.

Me: Oh. Well that's simple enough. Okay, I, Kyosbestbuddyever13 doesn't o-

Yuki: WAIT!

Me: Now what?

Yuki: your penname is Kyosbestbuddyever13!

Me: … your point…

Yuki: you like hi-

Me: (said quickly and in one breath) Are you kidding I love, love, love, love love, love, love, love love, love, love, love love, love, love, love him he is so hot and that attitude don't get me started on that attitude of his I-

Yuki: (He stopped me by putting his finger on my mouth) stop.

Me: sorry. (I said blushing)

Yuki: It's okay. Hey did you know that you could ask him to say your disclaimer for you?

Me: (also said quickly and in one breath) o my god are you serious that is so totally awesome I can't believe that **HE **would say **MY** disclaimer for **ME** in that hot voice of his…**YAH**!

Yuki: Are you done yet?

Me: I'm going to ask him right now! tapping him on the shoulder Excuse m-

Kyo: Don't touch me!

Me: Will you do my disclaimer! (Huge smile)

Kyo: no.

Me: WHAT! ( said in utter fury )

Kyo: no.

Me: ( lifts him off ground by collar ) you listen to m-

Kyo: What the hell-

Me: I am not done yet ( tighten grip )

Kyo: Okay ( said in higher squeaker voice cause I tightened my grip )

Me: You are going to do my disclaimer get it

Kyo: got it ( still said in higher squeaker voice cause I tightened my grip )

Me: good. Here you go ( huge smile while setting him down and handing him a convenient piece of paper )

Kyo: What the hell is this!

Me: READ IT! ( said meanly ) Please. ( said with a huge smile )

Yuki: ( trying so hard not to laugh hysterically ) yah Kyo … read … it

Kyo: Fine. ( said in a low growly voice ) Kyosbestbuddyever13 doesn't own Fruits Baskets there.

Me: Yayness! ( hugging Kyo with an iron grip ) I love kitty kats!

Kyo: get…off…of…me!

Yuki: Hahahahahahahahahahah ( rolling on ground ) hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Kyo: ( Poof )

Me: A cutie wotie kitty kat! ( still hugging ) If only you had a pretty pink ribbon!

Kyo: let…go…I…can't…breath…

Yuki: ( still laughing but now even harder )

Me: ( lets go of Kyo ) time to start chapter 1: A forbidden love. But before we do, why don't you hug me back? ( sniff

Kyo:** …**

CHAPTER 1 The Unknown 

Tohru sat outside in the garden. She had just recently started writing in a dairy. She decided that it would be a good idea to keep one because she could practice her writing over the summer.

" Saturday June 5." Said Kyo out loud. " Were you reading over my shoulder?" asked Tohru angrily as she spun around to find Kyo smiling that smile of his. " No. But that's not much of a diary entry now is it." Kyo said with a smirk.

" Humph." said Tohru as she snapped her purple composition notebook shut and stormed off to her room. ( Yuki smacks Kyo upside the head ) " What the hell was that for!" shouted Kyo (dose he do anything but?) " For being an inconsiderate asshole! That's what! " shouted Yuki back. " You want to bring it damn rat!" "Fine, I will "

" Lunch!" sang Tohru in her normally happy voice. " Not hungry" said Yuki and Kyo in unison. Kyo and Yuki are face to face about to scratch each other's eyes out when – smack – ( Tohru banged there heads together )

"I said Lunch. " she said calmly as she turned on her heal and walked backed to the house. ( Yuki and Kyo are on the ground moaning in agony on a count of Tohru hitting their heads so hard they saw stars! )

" I guess we'll continue after lunch." Said Kyo holding his head as he got up. "I agree." Said Yuki as he stumbled to the front door.

" What happened to you two?" ask Shigure giggling as they waddled to their seats in pain.

" Well you see Toh-" Yuki stopped Kyo short by elbowing him in the stomach " –uuooo ow!"

" Nothing." said Yuki in a hurried voice. "Why?" " I just wanted to make sure that you to weren't killing each other." " Oh. So Tohru what's for lunch?" asked Yuki trying to change the subject.

" Grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup." " Yes!" sang Yuki jumping up and down.

( everyone stairs ) " What, I like cheese. I am part rat ya know." " Thanks." said Shigure as Tohru handed him a bowl of soup and a cheese sandwich on a plate.

" Sorry." Said Tohru sympathetically handing Yuki an icepack. She brushed his hair away gently with her fingers to inspect a goose egg shaped lump on his forehead. " I didn't realize that I hit you guys so hard." As she handed Kyo an icepack and his lunch as well.

" Aw, it's ok Tohru, you didn't mean to hurt us." Said Yuki blushing." Yah, it's all right. " chimed in Kyo. "No. No it's not ok. " said Tohru ashamed of herself. " I over reacted. I've been acting out on the ones I love. " She said as she hugged Yuki and Kyo with one arm around each.

" Yesterday I found out that my grandpa is very ill and…(sniff)…and…(sniff) wahhhh!" Tohru starts balling into Yuki's shoulder. ( poof ) Kyo turned into a kitty Kat and curled up in Tohru's lap even though in was rather wet and started to purr. "Okay, pat pat there, there Tohru." Said Yuki reassuringly. " Finish what you were saying." Finished Kyo.

"O-kay" choked Tohru as she wiped her eyes. "My grandpa is very sick and needs a very expensive surgery or…(sniff)…he…(sniff)…won't…WAHHHH!" Tohru starts balling…again.

" It's ok Tohru. You'll figure something out." Kyo's ears perked up with inspiration as he was hopping of Tohru's lap when…( poof )

"Aw!" screamed Tohru burring her face in Yuki's shoulder. " Put your pants on!" shouted Yuki as he whipped Kyo's pants at him with one arm and held Tohru's head (which was not necessary) with the other.

" Sorry!" said Kyo running into the house as he was putting his pants on.

Me: So, how'd ya like the chapter?

Kyo: I hated it.

Me: You…sniff…hated it?

Kyo: Ye-

Me: WAHH!

Yuki: (socks Kyo in the shoulder)

Kyo: …owww…

Me: (still crying)

Yuki: Say you liked it.

Kyo: No!

Yuki: Come on.

Kyo: No, she made me lose my pants in front of-

Yuki: T-O-H-R-U!

Kyo: (glares at Yuki)…fine…I thought that the chapter was a great example of awesomeness.

Me: Yayness! (bear hugs Kyo my feet are of the ground) Hey. You never said why you didn't hug me back? (puppy face) sniff

Dear Reader,

Remember this is my first time writing fan fiction so even though the chapter is pointless I thank you for reading my work. Also, I am going to ask you to please be gentle with your reviews…PLEASE!


	2. Flirting with disaster!

A Forbidden Love By Kyosbestbuddyever13

Yuki: (sitting on a bench reading a book in the house garden)

Kyo: (stops in front of Yuki) " You didn't see me. " he said panting and bolted in the other direction.

Me: "Where'd he go-"

Yuki: (Not looking up from his book he pointed in Kyo's direction)

Me: "Thanks." I said as I ran behind the nearby bush.

Kyo: "TRADER!"

Me: " Wait! Please!"

Kyo: "What" panting and out of breathe because we've been running around Yuki's bench

Me: " I just wanted you to do my disclaimer."

Kyo: " Hell…(pant)…no!"

Me: " Well you know what?" said with true anger and fury.

Yuki: (whispers in my ear) …pist…pist…pist…

Kyo: "What?" still panting…(wow he's out of shape).

Me: "I'm going to ask Yuki to do my disclaimer."

Kyo: …?

Yuki: (puts book down)

Me: (sits on Yuki's lap with my arms around his shoulders) " Oh Yuki." Said in a cooing voice while stroking his chin. " Will you do my disclaimer?" also said in a cooing voice while slowly pulling a piece of paper from my pocket that was folded up with a lipstick kiss on it and tap, tap tapping into his front shirt pocket.

Kyo: (snatch) "Give me that," He said as he took the paper from Yuki. "hnd hat!" he said with the paper in his mouth as he took me in his arms.

Yuki: "I thought you didn't like her?"

Kyo: (directed at Yuki) shut the hell up. (directed at me) "hust hold hhe haper ho hi han head hit!"

Me: "Okay!" I said taking it out and holding it. (he is still holding me! I take back what I said about him being out of shape!)

Kyo: Kyosbestbuddyever13 does not own Fruits Baskets.

Me: Yayness! Time to start Chapter 2: Flirting with disaster!

" Do you have pants on?" said Tohru walking into the kitchen with one hand over her eyes and the other at arms length pretending to feel around. " Yah." Said Kyo with a mouth full of brownies.

" Hey! I'm back!" said Yuki in a cheerful mood. " How'd it go?" asked Tohru? " What?" asked Kyo coughing a bit because he just swallowed three whole brownies. " I got it!" said Yuki excitedly. " Got what?" asked Kyo getting a little annoyed.

" Yay!" Said Tohru jumping up and hugging Yuki. " I'm so proud of you. We should celebrate!" Said Tohru excitedly. " Celebrate what?" asked Kyo now getting really ticked off now.

"Yuki got a job!" said Shigure. "Yuki, get a job…that's rich! Hahahahahahaha!" laughed Kyo.

"Well," started Yuki. "I don't think that Tohru should have to be the only one working in the house." "Hey!" piped in Shigure "Writing is work!" "Not the way you do it..." said Kyo still chuckling at the whole idea.

"So because she also needs to find a way to pay for her grandpa's surgery I am giving her my paycheck's to help."

"…y-you didn't t-tell me that p-part of the I-idea…Oh Yuki! This is the happiest day in my life! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Yuki!" said Tohru as she cried tears of joy" But…" "But what?" asked Yuki concerned. "I-I can't except this generous of a gift. I-" "Shhh…" said Yuki as he put his finger over her mouth.

"Please. Think of it as a token of my gratitude to your grandfather for allowing you to stay here with us." Said Yuki bowing. " I smell a chocolate ice-cream opportunity!" said Shigure excitedly.

"I thought dogs couldn't eat chocolate?" asked Tohru. "As long as I am a Human when I eat it I am ok."

" Oh, well I agree, but I will have to go get some since someone (looks at Shigure) ate the entire 3 gallon tub I bought last week and put it back in the freezer empty." "Whoops…"said Shigure " I'll be right back." Sang Tohru in a cheerful mood.

(Door closes) " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" yelled Kyo " HUH?"

"What? The getting the job thing." Asked Yuki "Yeah, the getting the job thing!" " I wanted to help Tohru out-"

"Listen you, YOU, **YOU…" **stuttered Kyo. "Now boys, Rome wasn't built in a day." Said Shigure smiling _really_ big.

"Uh…Shigure," "Yes Yuki." " That phrase has nothing to do with this situation." "I know." (Yuki and Kyo are stunned and befuddled I love that word) " Listen, I don't know what you are up to but-"

"Rome wasn't built in a day." Finished Shigure with the same eerie smile that was happy and yet so disturbing.

"**WOULD YOU STOP IT!" **yelled Kyo. "That is so annoying!" (awkward silence) "I'm going to my room." Thump…thump…thump…thump… "OW! Damn stairs!" thump…thump…thump…"three…two…one…" said Shigure using hand gestures. (SLAM!)

Kyo sat down on his bed and stared at a drawer. He kept most of his money in there. To keep Shigure out of it, it was kept in a voice-activated box. $789.23. Those numbers ran through his head over and over.

"I beet Yuki has more money than that." He though glumly. "Oh Tohru…if only…if only you knew…" "Knew what?" asked Tohru. " Ah! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" "Sorry…I-I'll go."

(sigh from Kyo) "No." he said as Tohru was half way out of the door. "Stay. Please." There seamed to be a certain neediness is his voice so she stayed.

" Yah." Said Tohru as she sat on the edge of his bed. In the background you can hear Yuki and Shigure fighting over the tub of chocolate ice cream. " You wanted to talk to-"

Kyo interrupted Tohru with a kiss. " –me." Finished Tohru stunded. " I'm sorry." " Don't be." She moved in closer and Kyo kissed her again but this time it was a real kiss not a shy peck.

"Hey guys I just got-…whoa I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Ah…no, no." said Kyo and Tohru in embarrassment "Ok. But if you want any ice cream you better hurry up before it melts." Shigure says winking and giving two thumbs up to Kyo's face or the back of Tohru head, which ever you prefer.

"Just get the hell out of here." Said Kyo " Yah, it's getting a little to hot for my taste…"said Shigure waving an imaginary fan and walking down the stairs.

" Wow. I didn't know you were such a good kisser." Said Kyo. "Thanks. That was my first kiss." replayed Tohru. (poof) " Ah! Damn it! I hate this curse. I finally got to kiss you and…and…"

"You turn into a very sexy cat. Now come on. Lets go get some ice cream. It might be gone if we don't hurry."

Me: Yay! I love happy endings!

Kyo: Me to.

Yuki: Me three?

Me: Yayness (hugs Kyo)!

Kyo: Get the hell away from me.

Me: Your words say "get the hell away from me" but you mean-

Kyo: Get the hell away from me.

Me: oh, oh well I'll just have to try harder.

Yuki: Haha!

Kyo: Damn it!


	3. An Unexpected Problem

A Forbidden Love Chapter 3: An unexpected problem

Me: Here kitty, kitty, kitty…

Kyo: (poof) if I'm a cat she can't find me! (starts to run) (sound of a bell) What the HELL?

Me: Ha-ha! There you are!

Kyo: Would you mind telling me what the hell is with the bell?

Me: It is to help me find you, you cutie wotie kitty cat! (I said picking him up) And, it is attached to your bracelet so you can't talk it off!

Kyo: Damn you to hell.

Me: Sure you say that but you mean…

Kyo: May your soul rot in the bleakness of hell.

Me: …

Kyo: I don't like you, at all. Don't you get that!

Me: … (drops Kyo)

Kyo: (poof)

Me: Fine! You know what?

Kyo: y-

Me: (yelling at him) that was a rhetorical question!

Kyo: …

Me: You are a selfish,

Kyo: but-

Me: no good,

Kyo: don't-

Me: ASSHOLE!

Kyo…

Me: (humph) I will say my own disclaimer. I Kyo's-, I mean, I do not own Fruits Baskets so don't sue! (stomps away)

Yuki: (to Kyo) …ya know… she's hot when she's mad…and …

Kyo: yeh…

Yuki: You're still naked…

Kyo: Oh…I…I…am speechless…

Yuki: YES!

A Forbidden Love Chapter 3: An unexpected problem

Kyo and Tohru continued to "hang out" more and more even though they never really called themselves boyfriend and girlfriend. Summer ended and school started. It was now October. There was one more day until Halloween.

Normally Halloween was not celebrated in the sohma household but Tohru insisted. So the house was decked out in Halloween décor. (knock…knock…knock) "Coming!" sang Tohru.

"Oh…hello Akito" (Kyo walks around the corner) "Who is it Toh-… ahhh! What the hell are you doing here!" asked Kyo who was utterly mortified by Akito presents.

"Now Kyo, is that any way to treat family?" "I don't really consider you family, but ok." Said Kyo with attitude. "Well," said Akito "I didn't come to see you. I came to see Tohru." "Oh no you don't." said Kyo squeezing in between Tohru and Akito.

"Easy, Mr. Over protective boyfriend… (Kyo is steaming from the ears)…I have a package for you" said Akito handing Tohru a colorfully wrapped box.

"Yay!" she exclaimed as she came into the kitchen. "It's here. It finally came!" Akito walked pass Kyo and sat down on the sofa next to Shigure, with Kyo watching his every move from the corner.

"What came?" asked Yuki trying to sound interested. "My bunny costume!" "Oh, that's nice." Said Yuki again trying to sound interested. "I'm going to try it on!" thump…thump…thump… (door shut)… (door open)…thump…thump…thump…"What do you think?" asked Tohru.

Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki were expecting something that looked like footed pajamas with a bunny eared hood, a cottontail and big bunny feet. That was the farthest thing from her costume.

It was a skintight white leotard with a large v-neck that dropped down to her belly button! She also had a cottontail attached to the butt and had a headband with large floppy ears with complementary gold high heels that had gold lace that wrapped up her calves.

"What do you think guys? "Uh…well it's…uh…it's like…uh…wow…" stuttered Kyo and Yuki staring. "Oh! You are so sweet! Said Tohru as she played with Kyo's hair.

"Oh, it is my best work yet!" said Akito proudly clapping. "It's wonderful!" Said Shigure not really for the way Tohru looked in it but because Akito designed it.

"It's your design?" asked Kyo "Yes!" said Akito dramatically. "Isn't it a master piece?"

"I guess." Said Kyo questionability. "I should have known." Said Yuki dully.

"You should get into your costume or we will be late for the party." said Tohru "Party?" said Akito looking at Kyo with suspicion. "Well…she….she needed a…" "date..." Finished Akito dryly "Well…yah." Said Kyo.

"Tohru would you be a doll and fetch me some spring water." Said Akito exasperated and obviously trying to get Tohru out of the room. "Of Corse!" said Tohru in her happy mood oblivious to Akito wanting her to leave. "Thank you darling." (clack…clack…clack)

"You like her don't you?" asked Akito as soon as Tohru was out of ear shot. "Well no…no I-I don't…me-I…no" stammered Kyo rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Don't lie to me Kyo." (awkward silence) "I'm going to help Tohru in the kitchen." Said Yuki sensing the tension in the air as he left the room.

"Kyo you know the curse forbids love." "Who ever said it was love, and besides don't you get it? She is the one who can break the curse! I know it!" yelled Kyo standing up and directing his anger at Akito, forgetting that Shigure was even there.

"I don't give a damn about the curse, alright! I don't care! I love her! I'm proud of it! I love Tohru and there is nothing you assholes can do about it!" "Kyo, lets-" "Damn you to hell!" shouted Kyo now breathing heavily. (crash!)

Kyo, Shigure and Akito all run into the kitchen to see what happened. Tohru is standing above a silver tray with shattered glass everywhere. As soon as Tohru sees Kyo in the door way she runs to him, her arms under his with her hands meeting in between his shoulders with her head resting under his chin as Kyo's arms meet at her lower back. "Is…is it true…" said Tohru barely whispering into Kyo's neck. "Do you…love…me?"

"Yes. Yes Tohru. I love you more that anything!" "Me...too." Said Tohru breathing unevenly. "But…the…" "Tohru I know you heard me, every word I said was true, all of it!" "Tohru," said Akito "pack your things." Kyo just holds her tighter "You won't take her!" "She is going to the main house Kyo, this is out your hands." Said Akito calmly. "Hell no! I'll say when it is out of my hands!" shouted Kyo now standing in front of Tohru.

But before Kyo could do anything Shigure had taken Tohru and Yuki was freakn' out. "No!" shouted Kyo in a last ditch effort to save Tohru but (poof) Akito had Kyo by the neck like a little kitten. "You have been nothing but problems." said Akito smirking.

"The week link in the family chain." (Scratch) "Ow!" screamed Akito as Kyo scratched his face as he dropped Kyo to the floor. "Tohru run!" yelled Kyo. Tohru ran she didn't know what to do; it had all happened so fast.

Me: How do ya like them apples!

Kyo: I'll admit it was good.

Me: Yuki did you here an assholes voice coming from the bleakness of hell that means nothing to me?

Yuki: I am Switzerland and I am not getting involved!

Kyo: I'm sorry.

Me: …

Kyo: I was a real asshole.

Me: …

Kyo: can you forgive me?

Me: …Of Corse! (hugs Kyo with my arms and legs wrapped around him)

Kyo: (Hugs me back)

Me: Yayness!


	4. Faint Hearted

A Forbidden Love Chapter 4: The Faint Hearted

Hey! What up peeps? Sry I have not been writing, I have kinda been in a slump but I'm Back!

Here is what you've all been waiting for…A Forbidden Love Chapter: 4-

Kyo: Hey!

Me: What?

Kyo: What the hell do you think you are doing?!

Me: …starting the chapter that people have been waiting for…why?

Kyo: (twitching and stuttering from anger)

Yuki: You forgot the skit before the chapter.

Me: …um…skit…skit, skit, skit…skit…skit…skitity, skit, skit…skit-Oh, _that_ skit, ok no problem, I will ad it right now! Oh and I almost forgot my disclaimer as well, my time off must have rusted my skills.

Kyo: I'm not doing it!

Me: Good, because I am going to ask Momiji-san to do my disclaimer!

Kyo: (twitching and stuttering from anger again) W-ho

Me: Momiji is so nice!

Kyo: (cracks his knuckles and neck at the same time) so…when's he coming…

Me: Now! Hi Momiji!

Momiji: Hello Kitty-san

Kyo: W-what!? You don't let me call you Kitty-san!

Yuki: Kyo's the green-eyed monster of-ow! What was that for!

Kyo: (directed at Yuki) shut the hell up!

Yuki & Momiji: You like her don't you Kyo…

Kyo: HELL NO!

Momiji: I understand…your just jealous of-

Kyo: No! No, no, no, no…no, no, no…HELL NO!!!

Momiji: Look we are just really good friends.

Kyo: I knew that.

Momiji: Whatever, Kat, can I say your disclaimer?

Me: Go a head.

Momiji: (reading piece of paper) Kyo'sbestbuddyever13 does not own Fruits Baskets

_or_…Kyo…(looks at me) so don't sue or I will poke you with my violin stick!!…Speaking of which I have to go to lessons, see ya!

Me: See ya!

Kyo: (taking notes)…or…poke…with…stick…

Yuki: Were you taking notes?

Kyo: …NO!

Me: You so were

Kyo: …shut up…

Me: Oh I am SO sorry for mixing up Akito and Ayame in the last chapter! SO sorry!

Kyo: dumbass…(cough, cough, cough)

Me: SMACK! (Kyo)

Momiji: SMACK! (Kyo)

Kyo: What! Where did you come from! OWW! Not the other cheek too…

Yuki: I hope you mean your face…

Me: _Now_ I am starting A Forbidden Love Chapter 4: Inner Battles of the Faint Hearted

Tohru ran through the forest. Branches hitting her as she went. She took off her heels because they were slowing her down, but now she wished she had them. It had stopped raining and started to snow. She could no longer feel her feet. She slipped on some ice and fell down.

She tried to get up, but she couldn't. Her ankle hurt horribly and she couldn't move. She was shivering uncontrollably all over but she felt warm, and comfortable. She was so tired, her eyes started to shut when a dark figure approached.

She heard something but was not sure what it was. She started to walk then run toward it. It got brighter and brighter and the sound became clearer, it was someone playing the guitar and humming. It sounded so familiar but so, so different.

Then it stopped, she was worried and confused, then she heard her name, it was long and drawn out. She heard it again. She shot up right. "Ow!" said Haru holding his head. She was dreaming. "Haru-san? Haru-san are you ok!" asked Tohru in alarm. "Did I hurt you?" "I think I'll be fine." Said Haru still holding his head.

"Are you sure? Here let me get you-" " Really I'm fine." Said Haru nonchalantly. "Do _you_ need anything?" "Me! Oh no I just need to stretch out. (she puts her right foot on the floor) OW!" screams Tohru in pain. "Let me see that. Can you flex your foot?" "Ah-ow!" Tohru screams as she shakes her head vigorously "Ok, I'll take that as a no."

" You probably just sprained your foot, but I am still going to call Hatori." " You mean doctor Hatori-san?" "Yes." " But I wouldn't want to trouble him!" says Tohru in alarm "Tohru, you need to she a doctor! I am going to have him make a house call." Said Haru making an executive decision.

"Haru? There is something I need to ask you, do you play guitar?" "No." "Oh." Said Tohru feeling foolish. "Ok." (Haru leaves room)

(thud) "Ow! Damn! Ah shit!" "Ahhhh! Haru! Haru-" "Shut up!" "W-who's there?" said Tohru hiding under the covers. "It's me!" "Who's me?" said Tohru whispering as loud as she could. "Kyo, It's me Kyo damnit!" " Kyo?"

"Tohru are you ok? I heard you scream." "Uh…um…my foot hurts?" Said Tohru realizing that she had never lied before. " Ok. I'll call Hatori." (Haru leaves room again) "Kyo? What are you doing here?" asked Tohru totally shocked.

" I-well, after you ran, I snuck out to find you. I finally found you, but I tripped on some damn ice and now my leg hurts like hell! When I woke up you were gone and I followed Haru's hoof prints." Kyo said angrily

"(sniff, sniff)" "What are you crying about now!" whispered Kyo angrily " You really do care…" "I just wanted to make sure that Haru, damn showoff, didn't try to pull anything you know how **he** is." (Tohru is surprisingly silent) " What's the matter now?" asks Kyo "Boo!" screams Haru sticking his head under the bed) "Ah! Oh shit! My face! Dumbass! I think you broke-" "Your face?" finishes Haru

"You get scared too?-"Tohru says making an accusation "No!" scream Kyo in his defense "Yes." Says Haru "I'm going to…kill…you…I'm stuck!! Dammnit Haru! Get me out of here!" "Haru get him out! Get him out!" Shrieks Tohru in concern. " Ok." Says Haru disappointed.

Haru pulls Kyo out from under the bed. He is covered in blood. "Ahhh! Blood-" (Tohru faints)

"Hello?" asks Doctor Hatori. "Up here." Said Haru. "What happened?" "It's a long story." "Kyo? What happened to your-" "If you say face I swear to god!" "-nose."

After Tohru was conscious and Kyo was no longer bloody, Dr. H turned his attention to Tohru's foot and Kyo's leg. "It appears to me that you (points to Kyo) have dislocated your hip and you've (points to Tohru) sprained your ankle…"

"I was so right! I should be a doctor!" " Good luck with that." Says Kyo kind of funny because of the tissue cramed in his nose. "So Doctor Hatori, how do you _re_locate a dislocated hip anyway?" wonders Kyo.

"You pop it into place, why?" states Dr. H mater-o-factly. "I was just wondering." Said Kyo. "Do you want something for the pain…?" "I don't need no stinkn' pain pills!" said Kyo all tough. "Ok. Sit in that chair over there…actually, just lay on the floor."

"Are you sure you'll be ok without pain pills?" asked Dr. H wearily. "Oh ya, I'll be just fine I told you, I don't-" "Please, stop butchering the English language, you're making my ears bleed." Said Haru in a monotone voice.

"Oh Kyo are you sure you will be all right?" asked Tohru with concern. "Don't worry about me I'll be- (POP!) a long pause-Ow! DAMNIT! Oh…um…ya, OW!" (I have to "bleep" this next part) Bleep bleep bleepity bleep bleep SUPER bleep!

"I am going to splinter your leg during the heeling process." "O…k…" you can tell that he is fighting back tears. "Do you want something for the-" "YES!!!!!!!!!"

A few hours later…

"Can I sign your cast Tohru-san?" asked Momiji. " Me too!" shrieks Kisa-san with excitement. They took a walk in the park because the sun came out and was melting the snow. "I hate snow," said Kyo angrily. ",and casts."

Me-Weeeeeeee!

Kyo-Are you high?

Me-(said really fast)No I just chugged an entire Mocha Frappichino!

Kyo-Psycho much

Momiji-Weeeeeeeee!

Kyo-Not you too?!

Momiji-I like-a to do-a da chacha!!!

Me-Me too!!

(me and Momiji are having a really speedy conversation because we have both chugged an entire Mocha Frappichino)

Kyo-God help me…


	5. ATTENTION!

Attention:

To those who are reading my chapters, I have decided that I will not write another chapter until I get 5 reviews from 5 different people on this last chapter. I ask this because I am in the middle of working out a new outline for a new series. I would rather not be writing 2 different mini series. So if you have any thing that you would like to have happen; a secret romance or anything like that, in the new series and would like me to stop the old one I will do so. Just say weather or not you want me to continue the series I am writing now, and if you want me to continue it the n leave ideas for the old chapter. If you have not been happy with it and want me to start a new chapter then leave ideas for the new chapter!

THANKS!!


End file.
